Affirmance
by Sini
Summary: [MeLty] They had shared their innermost thoughts that no one else had ever heard and they both knew that what they had was special. The only problem was that neither one of the two had been ready to call it love.


Hey there! Wow, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything but I've been studying quite hard lately. Here's a little fic I wrote tonight, not sure if this is a one shot or not. I might write a continuation. I'm sorry for all the possible errors in spelling and/or grammar. It's late and I just really wanted to get this up as soon as possible but I did try to hunt them down. I'd appreciate it if you'd point them out for me. If someone wants to beta read this (even though it has already been posted…) I'd welcome it gladly. This is far from perfect but I hope you like this and thank you for reading!

And for those of you waiting for a new chapter of "The Things We Share", fear not – I'm almost done with the next one but it's been quite a struggle.

* * *

**AFFIRMANCE**

It had not taken long for Lindsay to grab Mac's interest. The moment he had read her file while trying to find a replacement for Aiden, his mind had been made even though other candidates still remained. When she had arrived at the Zoo, gloved up and begun to babble, all the while calling him sir, he had noted how adorable she was. He had quickly straightened out his thoughts and disregarded the inappropriate thoughts as nothing of great importance.

Lindsay had been a nervous wreck when she had arrived at the tiger's cage. Please don't misconstrue though, she had been excited but without any clue as to what to expect. How could she have known how things worked in a big city with obscure deaths such as being devoured by a tiger? The fly squatting guy hadn't exactly made her feel at ease either. She had taken his advice though and made a point of addressing him correctly. Of course they all knew how that had worked out…

Lindsay had fallen into the team's working rhythm quickly that first day, trying hard to please the others, especially Mac. She had decided to prove herself to him, a matter which he had found completely unnecessary. He had known that he had made the right choice. At the end of the day she had smiled at him and he had felt lighter at heart. It had been a very obscure feeling, but nevertheless immensely enjoyable. It had been very hard to identify and it had bugged him. It didn't seem logical and Mac liked it when things were logical and clear.

Lindsay had been proud of herself after the case had been solved and done for. The last of her doubts had gone away and she had been happy with the way things had turned out. After Lindsay had found an apartment and settled in, things had looked even brighter.

The weeks had gone by fast. Mac had been impressed by her motives and values and the gracious way in which she carried herself. He really liked her. Lindsay had also talked him into coming out with the team more often and he had obliged more often than he had before. Whilst the two had been deep in a conversation Stella had pointed out to the others that they were good for each other. Mac and Lindsay had been given weird glances all night long and they had never found out why.

Weeks later Stella had told Mac that the pair was like a two piece puzzle: easy to solve but the pieces themselves couldn't figure it out and find their place. That had been the defining moment. Apparently the secret was out. Then again, Stella had always been able to read him like an open book. It was rather frustrating at times, but right now he was grateful for it. He had needed that one final push forward.

The very same afternoon Mac had gone over to Claire's grave and spoken to her about their life together, his life alone and what he would like to do with his life in the future. He had spent a great deal of time there and it had been well into the evening when he had finally reached his front door. His heart had felt lighter, again. He had made peace with the past.

It had been quite a shock to Mac when he had found Lindsay sitting on the floor opposite his front door. He had walked up the stairwell, contently musing in his now pleasant thoughts and she had just been there. She had jumped up and told him how they had all gotten terribly worried when he had disappeared from his office earlier and asked if he was alright. He had smiled and replied that he was better than in a long time. Lindsay had inched closer and hugged him, saying she was happy for him. For some reason Mac had been sure that Lindsay had known exactly what he was talking about.

Eventually Lindsay had opened up to Mac and talked about the fateful day she lost four of her friends. Lindsay had been hesitant about telling Mac all the details. She knew Mac had read about it in her file but he had never pressured her to talk about at all. In the end, they had talked about loss, reminisced and let the emotions out.

Afterwards, the pair had quickly grown even closer. They had shared their innermost thoughts that no one else had ever heard and they both knew that what they had was special.

The only problem was that neither one of the two had been ready to call it love.

Hence, it was no surprise that right now, after thinking about where they stand, Mac was about to interrupt Lindsay's frustration derived rant about her computer to ask her something of utter importance. She was pacing the floor of his office and he had vacated himself on the edge of his desk long ago.

"–and I don't get it why it has to be so hard to print out a damned report! I mean seriously–"

"Linds," Mac said softly but nothing happened. "Linds!" he tried a little louder. "Lindsay, is this love?" he asked, his eyes gazing steadily into hers as she stopped in front of him.

Her eyes softened in response. "Yes," she replied simply.

Mac nodded, rose up and extended his hands to pull Lindsay to him. He drew her lips to his and felt Lindsay lean against his chest. She felt his hand bury themselves in her hair and she let her hands run freely over his neck. When they pulled apart, smiles were plastered on both of their faces.

"I love you," they whispered to each other.


End file.
